Into the Void
by stuckatschool
Summary: Based on what I want to believe what happened to Loki in the last chapter. Spoilers if you haven't finished the series yet.


**So i just marathoned Dawn of the Arcana in two days. Amazing. I got to the last few chapters and was bawling by the end, though. Loki stole my heart from the very first chapter and took it with him all the way to the end. I just. . . . I want so much for Loki to have a happy ending. I have nothing against Caesar, in fact I loved the ending. I just think that Loki and Nakaba deserved to be happy together. So here is what I prefer to believe happened.**

* * *

" Hurry and go. . . . back to his side"

Those were the last words Loki had the strength to say before his world weary body gave into the darkness.

The dark haired Ajin knew that, while he was alone right now, with only the spirits of his long departed village surrounding, she would hear these words.

She would hear these words, see into the past looking for answers, and she would go back to her loves side.

Once, long ago before he became aware of his curse, before the slaughter and the anger and the tears, Loki thought that he would be her love forever.

* * *

It seemed silly and stupid at the time.

Loki would watch his baby sister, so tiny and innocent, as she crawled around their hut. Their mother, with her all seeing eyes, would watch her daughter explore and sedate her curiosity for a time, and always, _always_ she would crawl back to her beloved brother, where she would drift into a pleasant slumber, knowing that nothing in the world could hurt her while she was in her brothers arm.

During those times, in the quiet warmth of the mid day, the only sound the breeze whispering through the grass and the soft humming of their mother as she danced around the hut with her chores, Loki slept too.

And dreamt.

He dreamt of a hut much like their current one. Of going out on hunts with his father, only to part ways while the sunset.

He dreamed of pushing back the familiar curtains and finding his own love waiting to embrace him. He would stroke her beautiful red hair, and gaze into her warm green eyes.

He would hold his love, his world, his only and whisper words of love, of longing for her, of missing her and finally feeling complete now that she was back in his arms.

It was then he would awake, and clutch his sister that much tighter, feeling the familiar emptiness of a dissolved dream.

* * *

It wasn't so unusual in their village.

Many Ajins married each other, for they weren't humans and were not bound by humans' laws.

In those days, the mere thought of any of the other village boys trying to claim his precious sister as a wife and mate drove him wide with jealously.

But after everything they survived, everything he did to ensure her happiness and safety, the thought of Nakaba being with Caesar only pained him a little.

If he was honest, he was almost . . . relieved.

Relieved that he could stop pretending he wasn't in pain.

It wasn't because he didn't love Nakaba with every fiber of his being, it was actually the opposite.

All he had to offer her was his love, and he knew, he just knew his Nakaba would have loved him too. But that was all they would have had. Their love.

Caesar had a kingdom. The prince could offer her every comfort she could ever need.

Caesar had the love of the people, just like Nakaba. All Loki had to give her was his constant company. She would always be known as the queen with the Ajin lover, for as much as people could change, they wouldn't be so willing to accept a king who not long ago was less than a servant, less than a person.

Most of all, Caesar had his pedigree. With Caesar, Nakaba's children would be human, beautiful and loved and treasured. Loki would have loved Nakaba and his Ajin children with his whole heart, and knew she would too, but that wasn't what she deserved, having to defend her family to ignorant humans.

* * *

And so Loki closed his eyes for a final time, wishing his beloved princess every bit of happiness she deserved.

Yet, the cold around him was not what he felt.

There was a warm presence engulfing him and cradling him like a child.

" Maybe this is was death is like. A relief from the cold world." he thought

* * *

**_Hey_**

**_Sweet Loki. _**

**_Always looking out for your loved ones, never for yourself. _**

**_I can see your heart's desire. The life you wished you had lived. _**

**_And I can feel your heart break, finally allowing yourself to feel all the pain you have been pushing down. _**

**_But did you know, that there is not just one reality. Never just one world. Time and space do not run in an ordered line. It is beautiful chaos, always changing and moving._**

**_You have given away this life. It was not taken by a thief nor thrown away by your own hand, but given as a gift with no thought other than another's happiness. _**

**_And you deserve a reward for it. _**

**_I don't do this a lot, but then again, I am not moved by the life of morals so often. _**

**_I can't give you complete happiness, for life will always have pain, anger and hate. _**

**_It is the curse of morals. _**

**_But I can give you a start. What you do with it is up to you._**

**_Do not waste your chance, dear Loki. _**

**_Goodbye and may we not meet again soon._**

* * *

The morning light shown threw the ceiling and landed ungracefully upon the dark haired man's eyes. He shift quickly to get away, reacting upon instinct, only to fall from the soft furs of his bed, landing on the cold floor and taking a second body with him.

A light groaning came from the area around his chest.

Loki froze, disoriented and unsure of what was happening.

He remembered his goodbye. The cold of the mountain.

And. . . a voice. Like a wisp of a dream, the words made no sense, but he recalled a comforting tone, full of hope and love.

Cracking one eye, all he could register was the color of blood red. Rattled for a moment, he tensed, ready to react, when a voice cut through his panic and shocked him into freezing.

" Loki, it's too early. It's still to soon in the season for anything to be done at this time, and your poor suffering wife needs at least another hour of sleep.

It was like diving head first into a cold lake.

Memories flooded him. Some familiar, most so foreign.

He remembers Nakaba playing in the forest with the other Ajin children while he watched, but instead of coming back to the village to find death and destruction, he carried his sister home to find his parents preparing stew for dinner and asking if they had fun in the forest.

From there, he saw a life filled with Nakaba growing up with her parents, loved and accepted instead of isolated and hated in an empty tower room. He saw her grown from a giggling baby, to a bold child, to a blossoming woman.

He watched as she gave their parents and him heart attacks as she proclaimed herself queen of the village and tried to jump from the roof of their hut, only to land in Loki's quick arms to a worried and angry brother.

He frowned as she yelled about being old enough to hang around any boy she wished to in the village and cried as he, in the heat of the moment, pulled her close and slammed her mouth against his, saying that he can be anything she needs, protector, friend and lover.

And as Loki looked back down upon his beloved Nakaba, his wife and companion, he could feel the memories of the old life slip away until they were nothing but a faint bad dream from a lifetime ago.

Loki from the old world had died in the snow for his princess.

Loki from the new world would live in the sun for his Nakaba.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and please leave a review, because I love to hear from you all!**


End file.
